<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сплетения и разрывы by mynameisEmma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333108">Сплетения и разрывы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma'>mynameisEmma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Red String of Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В китайской легенде о Красной Нити Судьбы, отмечающей рождённых друг для друга людей, говорилось, что та никогда не порвётся. И Джон удивлялся такой наглой лжи. [Soulmate AU: Персонажи видят «красную нить судьбы», которая связывает другие пары соулмейтов, но не видят, с кем связывает их собственная.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson/Mary Morstan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сплетения и разрывы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Буду рада критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.<br/>Работа написана на осенний гетфест чудесного паблика ВКонтакте Sherlock Het.<br/>Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6020730</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вся планета поглощена одной гигантской паутиной.</p><p>Ниточки тянутся за людьми броским шлейфом, персональной путеводной тропкой ведут к тому, кто был предназначен каждому с рождения. Причудливые змеи извиваются, переливаясь оттенками красного — багряные, коралловые, карминные…едва ли можно насчитать все, — гипнотически мерцают, создавая иллюзию одного на двоих пульса сцепленных вместе душ.</p><p>В детстве это завораживало, в юности раздражало приевшейся данностью, в зрелости же врезалось в сетчатку глаза язвительным напоминанием о веренице быстротечных отношений. По ироничной насмешке кого-то свыше до поры до времени видны были сплетения лишь чужих жизней.</p><p>«Невидимой красной нитью соединены те, кому суждено встретиться, несмотря на Время, Место и Обстоятельства. Нить может растянуться или спутаться, но никогда не порвется».</p><p>Но нет, она рвётся. Джон наблюдал за этим слишком много раз: в один миг человек, с которым он ещё вчера перебрасывался парочкой сухих фраз во время короткого затишья, падает под канонаду выстрелов на разгорячённую землю, вскрикнувший, переставая существовать. Нить, соединяющая его с кем-то другим через континенты, океаны и моря, истончается, тлеет, серея и, наконец, растворяется в подрагивающем воздухе, точно и не было её никогда.</p><p>Где-то далеко-далеко тот самый «кто-то», быть может, замирает, больно ударяясь об осознание того, что теперь нужно учиться жить половинчатым. Это сродни ампутации — быстрой, [без]болезненной, внезапной, — и фантомная боль растянется ещё на долгие годы.</p><p>В тысячу раз паршивее обычного извещения о смерти, не правда ли?</p><p>~~~</p><p>После трагического суицида Шерлока Джон проваливается в странную смесь заунывной тоски и безумной в своей слепоте надежды на чудо, отравляющей его изнутри. Их странный, но донельзя органичный дуэт заставлял шагать вперёд, позабыв о психосоматической хромоте, давал почувствовать почти забытый вкус настоящей жизни, а не её нелепого подобия. Подходил под собственное определение слова дружба.</p><p>Опустевшая Бейкер-стрит молчит и кашляет пылью. Джон сам себе напоминает осиротевшего упёртого пса, разлёгшегося на пороге покинутого дома. Пёс никак не может взять в толк то, что его человек больше не вернётся, поэтому печальное ожидание не прекращается; соседи выносят ему остатки ужина, ласково треплют по холке, и их жалостливые взгляды так похожи на взгляд Марты Хадсон, неизменно встречающей у дверей.</p><p>Из забытья Джона вытаскивает недавно появившаяся у него на работе медсестра. Не надолго, правда, но рядом с ней скорбь необъяснимо притупляется, выпускает на некоторое время из своих объятий. Он не может перестать невольно восхищаться собранностью и холодным профессионализмом, обаятельным остроумием Мэри. Джон идёт ей навстречу, влекомый стальным звоном её внутренней силы.</p><p>Мэри смеётся, чуть откинув голову назад, и Джон слегка касается пальцами кадыка. Они сидят в кафе поздним вечером неподалёку от их госпиталя. Чувства, доселе разгоравшиеся, занимаются лесным пожаром, захлёстывают окончательно и бесповоротно.</p><p>От прозрения перехватывает горло.</p><p>Нить, разделяющая столик пополам, неощутимо обнимает их шеи. Ярко-алые блики зеркально скользят по лицам.</p><p>Самая прочная из всех цепей оказывается цвета артериальной крови.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Джон зажимает рану на груди своей жены, с жадностью вслушивается в прерывистое торопливое прощание и не видит, как сбоку замирает статуей Шерлок. Это конец. Лондонский океанариум становится их личной Самаррой на троих. Мэри замолкает, становится отрешённой; Джон почти воет от бессилия сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Связь между ними теряет свой цвет, растворяется.</p><p>В китайской легенде о Красной Нити Судьбы, отмечающей рождённых друг для друга людей, говорилось, что та никогда не порвётся. И Джон удивлялся такой наглой лжи: слишком уж часто Смерть позволяла полюбоваться своим лицом.</p><p>Теперь он понял истинный смысл.</p><p>Ему кажется, что алая удавка, опоясывающая горло, вопреки всем законам, не исчезает.</p><p>Просто врастает в мясо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>